Love is enough
by Xynostaph
Summary: A short one shot about the Austria-Hungary alliance that dissolved in 1918, and how the countires acted. Enjoy! Rated Mature for the f-bomb thats in there!


**Author's notes:**

**This is the first request I got, by almostinsane, who asked if I could write a one shot on how Austria and Hungary would react to their marriage aka union being dissolved in 1918 by the allies. This is a little something I learned, but it seems the allies didn't stop the union, it was the Hungarian government~**

**I think.**

**I don't really trust Wikipedia.**

**I beleive this could be a sequel to Eleven and One, but not really, since the rose is only mentioned a couple times. But its only there as a reference. You totally don't need to read it.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and this is more depressing, but there is cute in it! I suppose! Kinda!**  
**Gonna stop now…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

"You can't be serious!" Austria yelled, glaring at the high-ranking officials that were seated around the long table. They looked everywhere but him; the floor, their hands, even at the ceiling. It was completely absurd. What they were suggesting, what they had ordered him to do, it was completely unfathomable. To do something so horrible, so disgustingly weak and cowardly. For what? Because the Allies said so? They didn't even say so! It wasn't written in stone that it had to be, so why? Was his government so horribly afraid of what might happen? Screw them. Damn them! Damn the whole world!

"I will do no such thing. Not now. NOT EVER." Austria hissed, his hands clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white, while he was sure the stinging in his palms was his nails drawing blood. His face was ashy, but also twisted into a mix of disgust and rage, as if they asked him to sacrifice his firstborn to appease the enemy.

No, it was much worse.

They were not asking.

They were telling him to.

To divorce Hungary; his Elizabeta.

"We have no choice! Be reasonable! It is not like it was meant to last anyway!" One of the older gentleman quipped, trying to seem like he knew what he was talking about.

"YES! YES IT WAS!" Austria screamed, now slamming his fists onto the table. "Marriage is a sacred act! Til death do us part! That is what we swear! For better or worse! We are immortal, our love is meant to last! Not be..." He waved his hands around, trying to gather his thoughts as his stomache dropped, making him feel nautious to the core. "Not be...be...used by our Governments' when it suites them! And certainly not be sold out and broken apart because you humans decide your backsides need saving by enforcing pain onto the countries you so vehemently claim you try to preserve and protect when you want public support!"

"ENOUGH." The man from the head of the table stated, slamming his cane onto the ground. Austria looked up, panic written in his eyes as plain as the language they spoke.

"YOU ARE TO OBEY OUR DECISIONS. THAT IS FINAL. UNDERSTOOD?" The man spoke. Everyone looked at Austria, waiting to see how he would respond. Austria stared at his leader, his pupils dilating in shock. He looked down, biting his lower lip as he took a step back.

"Yes...Sir..."

And then he left, refusing to look at any of the idiots who now stood to ruin the only thing that made him happy.

xXXXx

"Elizabeta?"

Austria peeked into their large bedroom, wondering why he had yet to find his wife. He was nervous, and wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Maybe once he talked to her, they could figure something out, possibly even ask the allies to allow them to stay together. But so far, he could find hide nor hair of his beloved Elizabeta. He sat down on their bed, hands resting against his face as he let out a shaky breath. His eyes trailed towards his desk, where he noticed a small box and paper. Gettign up, he grabbed the paper and read the shaky and hurried letters he recognized as Hungary's hand.

_My dear Roderich,_

_If you have found this, then that means I am gone. I, my people, and_  
_my Government have decided that it is for the best that I leave you._  
_I do not wish to see you ever again, Roderich. Stay in good health and_  
_do not get pushed around so easily by the other countries._

_Goodbye,_  
_Elizabeta_

Austria stared at the crumpled and slightly torn paper, his hands gripping the box in fear. He knew what was inside of it. But what if it wasn't? But he knew. Somehow, he knew. His heart knew it before he opened the small velvet box, a small, simple gold ring placed neatly inside. It was the ring he gave her on their wedding day, the one that symbolized his eternal love for her. He fell back, his one hand gripping the ring with a feverish fear, whil the other, steadied his fal so he was leaning against the bed.

How?

How could this happen?

Why did she leave him?

He looked up to the desk, eyeing the single rose that sat in a crystal vase. That fake silk rose was the one lifeline he had, to hold onto her promise to always stay loyal to him. His breathing calmed as he stood slowly, hand slipping the ring into his pocket as a cold determination filled his body, stopping the trembles of sadness from making him unbalanced.

He was going to set things right.

xXXXx

It had started to rain by the time he had arrived at Hungary's home. It was a small three story villa, with large gardens surrounding it. The only light came from the top floor, which meant she was alone. Or asleep. Either way, he was going to get in with no one from either of their countries knowing.

Because she had left the key to her house on the foyer table, near his own front door.

He slipped it into the lock silently, walking into the empty front sitting room of her house. He climbed the stairs, following the noise of soft folk music that seemed like a beacon to his soul, pulling him towards his loved one.

As he neared the bedroom he knew was hers, he paused, hand over the handle of the slightly opened door, and listened.

Sobbing.

Someone was sobbing, and he would be damned if he didn't know who. He burst in, walking towards the source; the bathroom. He threw open the door, eyes locking onto the familiar hazel haired girl, who was crumpled into a sobbing ball of a country, squished into the corner. He walked over, grasping her and forcing her to look at him. What looked back at him was a nightmare.

The girl he had lavished with love an attention stared back at him in fear, bruises and cuts completely covering her face and neck, and as he studied the rest of her, knew that the harm was spread all over her body, like she had been beat up. He hoped that was the worst that had happened to her. She struggled to be released, but he held her fast, making her look at him once more.

"What happened to you?"

"I asked you not to be here."

"I don't care, now what-"

"Get out before I call the cops."

"Tell me what happened!"

"Leave me be, Roderich!"

"DAMN IT ELIZABETA!" He roared, catching her off guard. She had never heard him curse before, even in the most dire of circumstances. He let go, trying to catch his breath as he placed his hands over his mouth, as he often did when thinking.  
"Why? Why did you leave? Was it really you?"

She stood up, ignoring his questions as she tried to cover up most of the cuts and bruises. "I told you not to see me, Roderich."

"Who did that to you?" He tried once more. She dared not look at him, for fear of her frail shell of courage to shatter, causing her to sob as she had been previously. "Damn it...Damn it all! Crap! What the hell is wrong with the world! I had the perfect life! I had you! I was actually happy for once! But then this fucking war! This FUCKING WAR RUINED EVERYTHING! I lost everything! And now i'm losing you! Damn it...! Damn it...! **DAMN IT**!" He screamed, tears overflowing from his eyes as he pounded his hand against the wall, leaving a rough mark. He felt a small hand grip his, and turned to see Elizabeta crying as well, a look of fear in her eyes.

"Roderich..." She whispered, coming closer and wrapping her arms around him. He gripped her tightly, sliding down until he was sitting on the linolium floor, Elizibeta straddling him as they gripped each other tightly, each one sobbing. He kissed her neck lovingly, willing himself to not let her go, to not scream again. He couldn't take it. He feared of losing her once. He couldn't bear that same pain again.

"Please Elizabeta..." He whimpered, refusing to lighten on his grip. "Why...Why did you leave me...?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and gripped him equally tight. "I didn't want to...God, Roderich, believe me, I didn't want to...I...I was told to leave you...I refused...so they beat me...I fought back, god, did I fight back. But then they said they would hurt you if I didn't...I..." She paused, sniffling as she tried to regain her fragile voice. " I Couldn't lose you, Roderich! I couldn't stand the thought of you hurting because of me...!" She cried.

He rubbed her back in a soothing circular motion, letting her cry it all out.

"It's ok, Elizabeta...Shhhh...Easy, easy..." He whispered, all anger forgotten. He pulled her back, slowly and gently, until he could look at her in the eye. "We don't have to be married to love each other, do we?"

"..."

"As long as you don't leave me, I'm ok."

"What...? You want to...to not be married...?"

"God. no!" He cried, kissing her softly, leaving butterfly kisses on her frowning lips. "If I could, we would be married forever. But..." He paused, before continuing, in a strange calmness he didn't expect to feel. "But, if it threatens your safety, then we can not be married, but we can still love each other, right?" He asked. She felt more tears slipping down her fragile looking skin, but strangely, she understood perfectly. It didn't matter whether they were married or not. They could still love each other, eternally. The marriage could be done again later, when things were more calm.

"Y...yeah...o-ok..."

With that, he smiled his beautiful, tragic smile, and reached into his pocket, bringing out the ring.

"Roderich, what are you...?"

"Humor me, my beloved." He said, and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger, and kissed her knuckles lovingly. "This ring symbolizes my eternal loyalty to you, Elizabeta. Now and forever."

"Roderich..."

"Yes?"

She said nothing, as she leaned in and kissed him sadly, missing the way he felt against her body. It was like they were two halves of a whole. He leaned into her more, deepening the kiss. As they sat, enjoying each other's loving company, they both knew this would work out.

Someday, they would be married again, and it would be for forever.

But for now?

As long as they were together, they would be content with love.

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**Hrrmmmmm~**  
**I like it!**

**I hate unhappy endings, so yay for love! **

**Read and review people! I enjoy it very much! And it inspires me to work faster! **

**:D**


End file.
